Who's There To Save The Hero?
by multicolouredeyes
Summary: When Harry encounters BCJr at the World Cup he learns more about himself and the Crouch men then he thought possible.Then when he realises BCJr is Mad-Eye romance along with a plan to save the one Harry loves ensues. HP/Barty Crouch Jr.Now a Drabble Fic.
1. Prologue: What I've Done

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, however I do own this little plot bunny

**Warning: **Slash of course

**Summary: **When Harry encounters Barty Crouch Junior at the Quidditch World Cup he learns more about himself and the Crouch men then he thought possible. Afterwards he's plagued with dreams of the Death Eater that both scare him and thrill him all at once. Then when he spots something about Mad-Eye Moody that he would recognise anywhere romance along with a plan to save the one Harry loves ensues. But Who Saves The Hero? Harry/Barty Crouch Jr.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who's There To Save The Hero?**

**Prologue: What I've Done**

There were people screaming and running in all directions, I tripped and fell and then everything went black.

It took me a moment to realise what had happened as I slowly opened my eyes but then I remembered. The Death Eaters floating that poor muggle family above them and then I'd fallen.

'_I must have hit my head or somethin_g,' I thought as I looked around the now destroyed campsite.

I heard the voice yell "Morsmordre," before I saw the man stood not three feet away from me his eyes trained directly on me.

"Finally awake are we Potter?" the man asked a smirk plastered across his face.

"Who are you?" I yelled, fighting against the fear that threatened to take over.

"Barty Crouch Junior," The man spat, "I believe you've met my father, not that he's ever been much of a father, disgusting Death Eater as he is. He arranged the little show earlier you know," Barty stated waving a hand to indicate the destroyed campsite.

"What?" I asked incredulously. Wasn't Crouch a key member of the Ministry? How could he be a Death Eater?

"He did very well for himself, don't you think? Managed to worm his way round the Dark Lord, persuaded the snake not to give him the dark mark," he indicated up at a monstrous green skull with a serpent hanging out of its mouth like a tongue, in the sky. "He said it would be better if he was going to be a ministry spy for him that he didn't have the mark. All it really did was keep him out of Azkaban when the time came. But me? I had to be marked didn't I?" he rolled up his left sleeve and moved towards me to show me an identical skull branded on his left forearm.

"We don't get a choice us kids, we have to follow in our fathers footsteps and then we're the ones who go to Azkaban and suffer for something we were forced to do in the first place. The only reason I'm out is because I was needed by dear old dad. He swapped me for my mother. He put his OWN WIFE IN AZKABAN," he yelled thee last part turning away from me.

I didn't know why exactly, perhaps it had to do with a similar story I'd heard not too long ago, but I believed him.

"So you're like Draco?" I asked tentatively comparing him with my best friend who I helped rescue from his father's abuse.

"Draco? Oh you mean the Malfoy kid? The one who escaped? Yea I guess you could say that, but with less luck," He replied bitterly.

"I could help you," I stated carefully.

"It's too late for me the Aurors are on their way but...thank you," Barty replied a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. And then just like that he was gone.

As soon as he had disappeared I was surrounded by a group of wizards brandishing wands and had only seconds to duck before spells were being fired at me. However just as I prepared myself to be hit I heard a very familiar voice call out.

"Wait, stop, it's Harry, Harry Potter," Mr Weasley yelled at the rest of the group. Immediately the spells ceased and I was able to stand and face the group.

"Who cast the mark?" Crouch Senior's recognisable bark came from somewhere to my left.

"They've already gone," I replied calmly, glaring at the man.

"Who was it that cast the mark?" Mr Weasley asked.

"I don't know, I tried to get his name but he left, he used my wand though, I think maybe he didn't have one of his own," Harry stated thoughtfully, "He did tell me one thing though and I don't know why but I think I believe him,"

"What is it? What did he say Harry?" Mr Weasley prompted.

"He said that Mr Crouch organised the attack, that he is a spy for Voldemort."

"What are you talking about you insolent child?" Mr Crouch yelled launching himself at me, wand pointed at my throat.

Two other Aurors lurched forward and dragged Crouch away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Songs: **Main Title- Save The Hero- Beyonce

Chapter Title- What I've Done- Linkin Park

So here's a new fic. RnR folks

Multi x


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, however I do own this little plot bunny

**Warning: **Slash of course

**Summary: **When Harry encounters Barty Crouch Junior at the Quidditch World Cup he learns more about himself and the Crouch men then he thought possible. Afterwards he's plagued with dreams of the Death Eater that both scare him and thrill him all at once. Then when he spots something about Mad-Eye Moody that he would recognise anywhere romance along with a plan to save the one Harry loves ensues. But Who Saves The Hero? Harry/Barty Crouch Jr.

**A/N: **Okay so I've decided to turn this into a drabble fic rather than putting it up for adoption so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Who's There To Save The Hero?**

_Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)_

_xxx_

_I gasped as hands ran across my chest and lips trailed down my neck. My legs wrapped around his waist as he lifted me into his arms carrying me to where I knew the bed sat next to the wall. He lay me down gently and moved to lie above me. His lips were inches from mine now but he didn't move. He stared down at me eyes burning with lust and what I thought was love, but I couldn't be sure. His tongue darted out to the side once, twice, as he leaned in, mouth growing ever closer to mine I arched up ready for that blissful moment when are lips touched..._

_xxx_

I shot up breathing hard. I'd had that dream again; the one I've had every night since the World Cup incident a week ago. It was unnerving to be having a sex dream about a man, however much I believed his story about being forced into Voldemort's service.

I spent the first few days of this week trying to ignore the significance of the dreams but then I found myself looking at some of the Weasley brothers in a completely new light. The discovery that I was gay came as quite a shock to my system. At first I resented the fact that I had yet another freakish tendency, that was, until I walked in on Charlie kissing a guy in the kitchen.

The guy, Mark, was Charlie's boyfriend and he'd stayed for dinner that evening. The rest of the Weasleys already knew about his sexuality and were supportive of his relationship with Mark. It took a massive weight off my shoulders knowing that the Weasleys and most importantly Ron wouldn't hate me if and when I told them.

I'd approached Charlie the next morning when I found him in the garden. I'd asked him what it was like when he'd told his family and a multitude of other questions. He'd just smiled gently and answered them all to the best of his ability. He also told me that if I ever needed to talk that he would always be there to listen. I'd told him then, that I thought I was gay too and he told me it was okay and that he'd gathered that from his line of questions.

Now here I was on the morning of September 1st, the day I would be returning to Hogwarts for my fourth year along with Ron and Hermione. I was suddenly overcome with a feeling that this year was going to be far more significant than any before and probably more difficult.

_xxx_

Bill and Charlie came with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to see us off. I shook Bill and Mr. Weasley's hand and was swept up in the usual hug from Mrs. Weasley but I think I surprised the other when I wrapped my arms around Charlie's neck.

I didn't care though as he wrapped his arms round my waist.

"Thank you," I whispered as he began to pull away.

"Any time Harry, any time," He replied grinning happily as he moved to stand next to Bill.

I was quickly shooed onto the train by Mrs Weasley along with the other moments before the train pulled out of Kings Cross station.

"What do think Bill was going on about?" Ron asked as they settled into an empty compartment Ginny and the Twins going off to find their own friends.

"Sorry, what are you going on about?" I asked sheepishly as I looked up at Ron.

"Bill. He said something about us seeing Charlie sooner than we think. Apparently it's going to be an interesting year. He even said something about wishing he was still here. If you ask me though he's just gone round the bend, I mean who in their right mind would want to go back to school once they've already graduated?" Ron replied.

"I must have missed that," I replied.

"Yea too busy wrapped up in Charlie," Ron teased, making me blush, "Since when have you two been so close anyway? You only met him a few weeks ago."

"Yeah I know, he just helped me with something is all and I guess we kinda bonded over that I guess," I replied.

"Oh, okay whatever, Anyway why do you reckon Bill..."

I smiled as Ron launched into a tirade of different reasons for why Bill would say something like that while Hermione and I just sat there humouring the red-head's curiosity.

After a while I could feel Hermione's eyes on me and knew her curiosity about me and Charlie hadn't been sated like Ron's with such a vague statement. I knew I would have to tell her something so why not the truth? It's like Charlie said, if they're not accepting, they're not true friends and I could do without people like that. My decision made, I looked up and mouthed the word 'later' to her before tuning back into Ron's chatter which, unsurprisingly, had turned to Quidditch instead. If one thing was for sure about this year it was that my friends were still the same as ever, even if nothing else remained that way...because let's face it when are things ever that boring when I'm involved.

* * *

**Songs: **Main Title-Save The Hero- Beyonce

Chapter Title- Sweet Dreams (are made of this) - Marilyn Manson

**A/N: **So there's chapter 1. This Fanfiction is following a chapter by chapter playlist that I've seen other writers use to great effect. They will also likely be fairly short. Hope you liked it. Comments and constructive criticism always appreciated.

Multi x


End file.
